A common problem with image-guided spinal navigation is registration of the bony surface anatomy to the optical tracking system. Intraoperative three-dimensional (3D) imaging may be used to optically track the imaging system. However, a solution is needed to enable automatic registration of intraoperative image data with optical tracking data.
Further, registration is needed to transform tracking data to preoperative image data (e.g., magnetic resonance (MR) or computed tomography (CT) image data). Conventionally, this registration may be accomplished through collecting touch points (e.g., either fiducial or anatomic points) using a physical stylus. However, touch point collection is subject to user variability, and the physical stylus used for collecting the points can deform or deflect patient skin position. Another conventional approach involves detecting anatomical points, which are matched to the image set surface contour. However, this requires clean exposed bone, in the case of spinal navigation, which can be time-consuming to achieve. Further, using the conventional methods, if registration is lost, re-registration is difficult if not impossible to be completed again during surgery.
It would be useful to provide registration of intraoperative image data with optical tracking data and preoperative image data.